


[みか宗]Remnant

by prunella (mrhengyuan)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhengyuan/pseuds/prunella





	1. Chapter 1

十二月已过了半，独居的公寓也像是浸满了寒气，让影片mika下意识地缩了缩身体。  
“怎么，没开暖气吗？”视频通话却好死不死地在这个时候接通了，被此时隔着大洋的斋宫宗逮了个正着。  
影片一听赶忙答：“开了开了，怎么会不开呢。”  
两人忙于各自的事情已是有些时日没有联系，此时难得开了视频通话，自然是免不了有些拘束，兜着圈子寒暄了一堆有的没的才绕了回来。  
“老师黑眼圈有些重啊，最近是不是又没好好吃饭睡觉。”  
斋宫这般被影片戳破也是有些尴尬，于是便下意识地摸了摸脸说：“毕竟期末，乱七八糟事儿还是挺多的。”  
“……老师一个人在外也要照顾好自己啊。”  
“我可不是在做无意义的努力。”斋宫扁了扁嘴，“能够这样自由地为了想要的东西努力——啊，这可不是那单纯散漫的自由，而是拘束在框架中被牢牢掌控住的自由！真想现在就让你来到我的身边一同体验这些……如果是你的话，应该也能够明白的吧。”  
对比开始激动起来的斋宫，影片却忍不住挠了挠头，小声说：“我可是不太懂老师在说什么……”  
“你总是爱用这些拙劣的演技来掩饰自己的想法呢。”斋宫的声音又柔和了起来，“之前你的live也让人感受到了很大的进步，已经是能够为Valkyrie这个名字增添荣耀的表演了。”  
“嘿嘿嘿老师这么夸我也太过了啦……”  
“这难道是需要谦虚的时候吗？能在其中看到很多我曾有过的想法，这不正说明了我们是心意相通的吗？”  
这话一出，影片的脸立马烧了起来，赶忙扑腾着手大喊：“嗯啊！老师先停一停……”  
“不过我想要的也不是这样单方面的灌输，如果只是让你变成我的拙劣的复制品，岂不是浪费了这么好的素材？”  
“啥？”影片懵了。  
“之前你说过Valkyrie有新人加入呢。如果是全新的Valkyrie，也应当是我留下的东西所不能触及的地方。”  
影片反倒皱起了眉：“之前是有过几次live啦，感觉多一个人也没有什么特别的作用……”  
“每个人都有自己的价值，你也应当发现别人的价值。就算你说着我的作品是能够成为永恒的东西，那也只是创作中很小的一部分。在这个世界上，还有更多的美等待着你去发掘。”  
“老师明明自己当时还说别人都是俗物来着。”  
斋宫难得又被影片拆台自然没了什么好脸色，于是尴尬地咳了咳，切入了正题：“下次的live是Starfes吧，那个时候正好放假，我也应该回国了。”  
“嗯啊？！”  
“下一次希望我能看到的是一个可以交流的人，而不是在玻璃对面模仿着自己的镜像。”  
“可是‘我自己’有的也只是——”  
“影片。这是给你的课题，是我们一同行走在艺术的道路上必须经历的东西。”

***

“一、二、三、四——动作慢了！！”  
“对、对不起……”  
“站着干什么，继续。一、二、三、四…………重心重心！又要摔了！”  
“对不起……”Valkyrie的新人就差钻到地里去了。  
影片却不为所动：“不要跟我说对不起，你要跟你自己说对不起。下次好好跳。”  
“有时候就在想下面是要干什么来着，一个放空就错了。”  
这话一出影片却是愣了，半晌才答：“那就背下来啊。”  
新人眼神开始乱飘：“怎么说呢……这次的编排感觉特别难，影片学长也一直在抠衣装啊舞台啊之类的细节，所以就没办法准备好……”  
先前的live大多也是循着之前斋宫留下的东西，虽然新人加入后影片也已作了很多改动，但在斋宫说出期待starfes的结果之后，问题就不那么简单了。若将之前的live的目标当作能有所收获有所成长的话，这次影片想要的却是完美的演出。每一个音符的表现，每一个动作的编排，以及整个舞台的设计，穷尽他所能做到的一切，将它作为自己最后一场live一样对待，做出他能触及的那个“完美”。虽说之前也不是没有努力过，但站在这个位置逼迫着自己却让影片有了从未感受过的满足感，让他不自觉地沉迷其中，夜以继日地继续着。相应地，他的搭档的态度也让他心中烦躁了起来。  
“这个时候跟我说这些，你想要什么回答呢？”影片冷冷地反问。  
“我只是解释一下……”  
“解释？寻找借口的过程的确可以算得上一种‘解释’。”  
影片的眼神倒是真的像要杀人的眼神，新人立马就噤了声，傻愣在一边不知所措。  
“你应该听说过‘时间就是生命’这个说法吧。”  
新人忙点头如捣蒜。  
影片开始转头收拾东西：“今天你差一点就要成为杀人凶手了呢。”

这话一说新人倒开始破罐子破摔了，没头没脑地就冒出一句：“Starfes难道很特殊嘛？我以为这不过也只是一次普通的live。”  
影片自然是不愿与他说那些背后的东西，自然随口答道：“嗯，是，很普通。”  
“所以为什么——”  
“很普通的live就无所谓了是吗？”  
新人这下也忍不住了：“这个时候突然说这些不是很奇怪吗？影片学长之前难道是这样的人吗？！”  
“我还有很多事要做，没空陪你纠结这些鸡毛蒜皮的东西。”影片也不回答，转身就走，“下次排练的时候我不想再看到你这个样子。”

***

排练不欢而散带来的影响似乎并没有持续太久，一旦回到手艺部部室面对那些成堆的工作，影片便很快将另一位成员的事抛在了脑后。  
很多事只有真正开始做了以后才明白其中的复杂。如果进入第二轮，舞台的布置也只有有限的时间，布置需要的材料以及搭建需要的时间都是要考虑好的东西。好在相关文书的记录与整理之类的辅助性的活儿影片早就已经熟悉，也算是为他省去了一些时间。同时，相比于第二轮，第一轮虽然并不是最终的决赛，但live的质量也决定了是否入围，就算Valkyrie早已积攒了强大的实力基础，也不可以草率应付。  
对比现在，影片之前作为Valkyrie的一员活跃时的生活简直清闲到令人不敢相信，或许这也是因为不管是他还是仁兔都把所有的压力都丢给了斋宫，让斋宫一个人去解决所有的问题。  
“明明我能加入Valkyrie也是因为老师想找一个能够为他分忧的人……”  
只有两年的相处，最后的结果却是他白白地浪费了大量的时间。虽然看似成长了很多，学到了很多东西，但是若是抛开他的出身与基础，即使到了斋宫毕业的时候，自己也没有能够成为可以独当一面的人。如果没有那些两个人一同度过的时间作为他与斋宫的连接点的话……  
——我所爱的只有艺术。  
——我想要的是能激励我，与我一同进步的艺术家的同伴。  
就算当时那些拒绝的话不过是想让自己奋起而说出的违心之言，但当时斋宫所说的也并非都不是出于本心。  
不管过去了多久，那些话都像一颗颗不知何时会炸开的炸弹一般埋在他的心里，不管斋宫再说些什么，都会害怕因为自己没有达到斋宫的要求而被抛弃。  
如果不努力，如果不追求完美，如果不将自己的一切献给那些东西的话，就会迎来比死还要痛苦的结局。

恐惧，焦虑，以及本性中对于完美的执着……纷乱的感情缠绕着影片，连时间的流逝都模糊了起来，直到一阵敲门声打断了他。  
原本紧绷的世界突然开始崩坏。企划书的装订线似乎散了，内页哗啦啦地散了一桌，埋住了满是修改痕迹的设计稿。扒开这凄惨的废纸堆，却先翻出了Valkyrie另一位成员的课表，其中某些位置被画上了大大大的红圈，暗示那些重复被蚕食着的时间。  
房中的流淌着早就听到令人生厌的live的伴奏带，华丽的尾音随着乐谱一同沉沉地落下，开始短暂但令人窒息的沉默。  
影片静止在了原地，在一片凌乱的废墟里默默地望着通往外界的出口。  
“咚咚、咚咚。”  
门外的人自然是不肯放弃，继续突兀地切割着影片mika的世界。  
情绪似乎就在这一瞬间找到了出口，如狂风一般重重地砸向部室的门口：“有完没完啊！！！！！”  
仁兔成鸣愣在了大吼着的影片面前。  
等等，仁兔成鸣？？影片觉得自己脑袋好像坏掉了。  
“成鸣哥你在这儿干什么？”  
仁兔被他一问才反应了过来，转身从角落里往外一拽，这就拎出了Valkyrie的另一名成员。  
“我都说了mika亲不会发脾气的，你别跑了啦。”  
那人却一脸要被送去刑场一样地往后退：“不不不明明影片学长刚刚才吼人了吧？！”  
“大学这么闲的吗？”影片皱眉看着仁兔，“这么混日子会挂科的吧。”  
“我可是在Ra*bits那里捡到他的哦！明明现在应该是和Valkyrie的团长一起排练才对吧……等等你这样子，不会一宿没睡吧？？”  
影片却不回答，直接转向了新成员：“不是都帮你把练习室借好了吗？怎么又去别人那儿了？可不可以不要老来烦我？”  
“……一个人也不知道练习得好不好，也不好意思麻烦影片学长，于是就找了Ra*bits的学长一起陪我……”  
一旁仁兔的眼刀立马跟了上来，影片只得无奈地反问：“你是对他们有什么特殊偏好吗？自己一个人放个DV录下来回看不比找别团的人看有用多了。”   
仁兔立马抢过了话头：“你怎么可以这么说，现在和过去又不一样，现在大家都在努力着，互帮互助才会有进步”  
“然而现实是就算付出了努力，也会因为努力的方法有了错误而收获不了任何东西。脱离‘偶像’的道路的成鸣哥，大概是不会懂的吧。”  
对影片这般带刺的语气，仁兔也不生气，只是一脸失望地对着影片说道：“mika亲你知道吗，你这个样子和那个时候的斋宫一模一样。”  
“一模一样？所以呢？本人不在的时候成鸣哥也要执着地攻击老师吗？”  
“你难道觉得自己现在这样没问题吗？”  
影片此时却是不耐烦了：“成鸣哥一直喜欢嘴上说着让我们幸福，但是心里从来都没在意过我们是怎么想的吧。老师当时面对的是什么，我现在面对的是什么，成鸣哥根本不明白。”  
仁兔被他这么一说也来了气，插了腰就跟人杠了起来：“新的Valkyrie早就步入正轨了，就算你感受到了压力，也是斋宫给你的吧！为什么还要执着地跟他在一起？！”  
“那要跟谁在一起？与满口青春自以为是的人在一起吗？”  
话音未落，手艺部部室的门就被重重地甩上了。  
“……我好像从没听影片学长提起过斋宫学长。”新人战战兢兢地开口，“真的是因为那位才会变成这样的吗？”  
“你在Valkyrie开心吗？”仁兔却反问得莫名其妙。  
“Valkyrie的live风格很特别嘛，想想在台上的时候，还是挺……开心的。”  
“是吗……”仁兔放弃地耷拉了肩膀，“你大概也是斋宫那一路的人吧。”  
“啊？”

***

仁兔的来访最后也并没有对Valkyrie产生什么影响，之后的排练也同样充满了压抑的气息，并一直持续到了starfes结束。  
第二轮决赛的live已不再是近期开始缓和的Valkyrie的气氛，而是难得地回到了过去自说自话地开始与结束，阻隔了一切交流。  
虽然这效果让影片自己都觉得有些难以形容，但当尾音落下时场内Valkyrie的早期粉却纷纷爆发出了疯狂的嚎叫甚至最后出现了小范围内整齐划一的“Valkyrie Kingdom”之类莫名其妙的呼声。  
然而终于能够得以喘息的影片在场内寻找了许久那个魂牵梦绕的身影却毫无收获，最后也只得灰溜溜地收拾了东西准备回家，甚至连名次都不再关心。  
“影片学长好厉害啊！”Switch的春川宙却突然闪了出来，“是斋宫学长的颜色呢~”  
“……又是我很像老师的发言吗？”影片叹了口气，“最近已经听厌了。”  
“huhu~不是‘很像’哦，基本是一模一样了！是为什么呢？因为斋宫学长回国所以专门搞了特别版吗？”  
“咳咳，”这时逆先夏目过来把人拎了回去，“宙你这是把人往绝路上逼啊，别学长不在你就当他的复刻版了。”  
“我也……没有那么在意了啦……”影片这会儿已经严重电量不足，面对逆先的揶揄也没了力气。  
“所以是因为这个吗？”  
然而后头又来了新的麻烦。影片回头，便见Valkyrie的新成员正拎着一堆撤下的舞台布景看着他。  
“嗯啊？因为什么？”  
“因为‘斋宫学长’会来看，所以Valkyrie的live才会变成跟以前的风格一样？”新人别过脸去，“如果是因为这个的话为什么不早点说了啦……大家都知道影片学长最看重的是什么嘛。”  
“……我从没说过要变成以前那样！！！！！”  
影片突然崩溃了。  
“真的很相似吗？真的一模一样吗？我只是觉得这样做是最好的而已，难道就是‘变回过去’吗？”  
“不是的，影片学长，我只是——”  
“你的眼睛也不过是毫无用处的装饰而已吧！！！你这个什么都看不清什么都不明白的俗物！！”  
随着“砰”的一声，影片如百米冲刺一般迅速逃离的身影也消失在了众人眼中。  
“不是我说，这最后一句还真是得到了宗哥哥的真传。”逆先不咸不淡地评论道。

 

影片跑出来时气势很是厉害，但是到了半路心里又全是找不到斋宫时的那个委屈劲儿，一个人拖拉着脚步边往家蹭边回想着这些日子。  
难得付出了全部的努力，难得想要追求自己所知道的最好，但是还是没有能够变得更接近斋宫。想到从斋宫考完放假到说好的要回国的日子这段时间竟然一次都没有联系自己，影片的心情简直是崩溃的。  
艺术又怎样了啦，吃屎啦！  
什么艺术家了啦，谁要当啦！  
有点收入可以养家糊口，有点小朋友喜欢自己可以给他们唱点小曲儿跳点小舞，在不大的舞台上闪闪亮亮，这日子不就已经很好了吗？  
要什么自我，要什么交流，明明自己接触“偶像”这个概念的开始就只有斋宫一个人，如果将他的存在完全抹去，“影片mika”能创作出来的还有什么呢？  
没有一个人理解他，没有一个人明白他是什么样的人……不管是仁兔，还是斋宫，都只会挖去他的骨血，掏空他的躯壳，让他变成一个毫无存在意义的废弃品。  
“呜呜……呜呜……”影片终于憋不住哭了起来。  
“老师……呜呜……我明明那么喜欢老师……为什么……呜呜……为什么总是要找各种理由丢掉我……”  
深冬的寒风吹在带着泪痕的脸上刺得人生疼。回家短短的路程也在这冷意中显得无比漫长，仿佛长得没有尽头。

“你是怎么了，把自己弄得那么凄惨。”  
拐进公寓门口的岔路时，一个人突然出拉住了影片。  
“老……呜呜呜……老师……”影片的眼泪立马流得更凶了。  
斋宫宗也是一头雾水，掏了手帕给人仔仔细细地擦了一遍，抱怨道：“我坐十几个小时的飞机回来看你，你就这个样子？”  
“我以为……老师又……老师又不要我了……”  
斋宫看他这么凄惨就觉得自己好像也不能说完全不理亏，别开了视线说：“我什么时候丢掉过你了……”  
影片又委屈了，抽抽嗒嗒地答：“因为……因为我……live弄得很差……”  
“唔……的确是不太好评价的live。”  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊——”影片立马像开了水龙头一样嚎啕大哭。  
“行了行了，我不去后台找你而是在这儿等你也是因为不想和你说这个。”斋宫赶忙把人架了起来往公寓楼里拖，“来来门卡自己刷一下。”  
影片这下也听话了，乖乖开了门，任斋宫拖着自己一起上楼了。

“其实之前我也想过很多。”  
两人回到影片家中，稍稍修整了下便面对面坐下准备好好谈谈。斋宫似乎也是比较为难，斟酌了半天才竹筒倒豆子一般开始了。  
“老师想了什么？”影片倒是又开始紧张了。  
“当时对你说的那些话，似乎对我们的关系有了不小的副作用。”  
“听不懂。”影片开始耍性子。  
“如果想要在一起的标准只是同路人的话，在这世界上与我走同一条路的人数都数不清，难道每个都是可以厮守一生的人吗？”  
“哦，看着不顺眼也可以做哪儿都碰见的仇人？”  
“咳咳。”斋宫又被拆台，警示性地瞪了影片一眼才继续，“我从没想过要与你分开。那时我也是害怕你会因为习惯性地停留在原地而浪费自己的才能。”  
“我自己……”影片垂下了脑袋，“其实我现在也不明白我自己的东西是什么。”  
“今天我来这里并不是想要讨论那些的，虽然如果你想要我给你意见的话我也会回答的。”斋宫捧起影片的脸，“这里不是舞台上，也不是后台，而是你生活的地方。”  
“……老师……”  
“我不是作为你进行偶像活动时的同伴，而是作为……”斋宫有些尴尬地顿了一下，“作为你的恋人来这里见你的。”  
“……我还以为老师已经默认分手了呢。”  
“怎么可能。”斋宫哭笑不得，“虽然我也害怕过，害怕如果我们没有走在同样的道路上，未来的我会不会因为无法跟你交流我最重要的事而疏远你。”  
“……可是老师以前不就是说什么我都听不懂吗？”  
“但是那时不管做什么你都在我身边。如果像现在这样，我与你身处不同的‘世界’，隔着那么遥远的距离，我还能够保持对你的爱吗？你可能觉得这是很荒唐的问题吧，但是我还是会担心，还是会在意这些。所以我想要自私地将你也拉进我的世界，让你变成我永远无法抗拒的人，直到死亡都维持着对你的热情。”  
“可是老师明明知道我不是那个世界的人吧，到底又是为什么想要花这么大的代价把我拉进自己的世界呢？”影片艰难地继续，“是不是只是因为我在那个时候呆在了老师身边？如果不是我而是别的什么人的话，那老师就会对别人这样了？”  
“是啊，就是因为那段与你共享的时光。”斋宫捉起了影片的手轻轻吻着，“因为你是我最重要的人。不管发生什么我都不想放开你。”  
若是之前，影片大约会喜极而泣吧，然而这时他却觉得心中有些失落：“所以我也是一个可以被替代的存在吗……”  
因为被温柔地对待，所以开始变得越来越贪婪，想要更多，想要以前自己从未奢求过的东西……想要，变成那个人的唯一。  
“每个人都不是完全唯一的，在世界上某个遥远的角落，总会有人有着与自己极为相似的灵魂，不然这个世界也太寂寞了。”斋宫看进了影片的眼睛。

“但是那个时候的我是唯一的，在那个时候留在我身边的你，也是唯一的。”

在匆匆的人流中，那些面孔模糊不清的人都走了过去，只有一个人，为自己停下了脚步。  
在特殊的时间相遇，在特殊的时间停留。  
然后从此共享他们的命运。  
END


	2. 番外

“唔……嗯……老师……”狭小的单身公寓内，影片正被斋宫扑倒在地深深地吻着。  
许久未曾与人亲近的身体兴奋了起来，还未来得及寻到喘息的空隙，双唇便又一次被夺去，将他拖进浓烈的吻中。  
“等等，唔——”  
呼吸都要停止了。  
下身在这动作中已经起了反应，然而身上的那个人却像是对他的身体毫无兴趣一般仍旧执着地吻着他。湿润的舌头在他的口腔里纠缠，扫过齿列后敏感的上颚，带起阵阵敏感的颤动。  
“老师！！”影片在感受到自己的嘴唇已经明显肿起来了的时候猛地将斋宫推开了。  
“怎么？”斋宫不满地皱眉，匍匐着上前摸了摸他的下体，“明明很喜欢这样。”  
影片被这一弄立马倒抽了一口气，努力平复了下来才开口道：“老师明明刚刚还在说什么只是因为过去和我在一起才会喜欢我……”  
斋宫一听便凑了上去：“怎么？不行吗？那要怎么样？”  
影片也是被问住了，歪着头想了半天才说：“那万一哪天老师突然失忆了不就不喜欢我了。”  
“哪有你这么咒人的。”  
“这种一次性使用的东西作为理由完全不能让人感觉长久啊！”影片对了对手指，“我喜欢老师的地方就很多了嘛，就算我撞到脑袋了重新再认识老师也会喜欢上的嘛。”  
“那是因为我就是世界的宝物啊。”  
“……世界的宝物也是因为老师本身很好嘛。”影片竟然难得地没有吐槽斋宫，“对比起来我就像是路边的小石头……”  
“哦，你是要我列举更本质的东西是吧。”斋宫拍上了影片的肩，“当然是脸了。”  
“……”影片鼓起了脸。  
斋宫自然是故意逗他，看他不满意，手就开始向下探去：“不是吧，那也只有——”  
“老师！！！”影片立马制止了斋宫，气鼓鼓地说，“虽然知道了就算做得不好老师也不会丢掉我啦，但是我还是很在意老师怎么评价我的live的。”  
斋宫忙一脸“这个时候说这些？”地退到一边坐下，撑着脸问影片：“你这是也要搞那一套装模做样吗？”  
影片愣了：“什么？？我只是觉得这次live真的是很难得地拼尽了全力，所以很在意到底好不好嘛。”  
“观众的反应你也看到了吧，并不需要更多的反馈了。”  
“可是不是老师说的就没意义了呀。”  
斋宫听了便轻笑着倚到影片肩上：“影片，我可是爱着你的。只要你觉得有意义，我都是会给予肯定的。”  
温暖的体温让影片有些不好意思，小声抱怨道：“老师这不是跑题了吗？”  
“但这是你想听到的话吧。”  
“呃……”  
“舞台的设计怎样，编排怎样，现场的表现怎样……知道了什么是‘完美’的你，自然也能明白自己的不足。”  
“可是我自己也会有意识不到不足的时候——”  
“你已经将那些认定为‘完美’了，不管我说什么，你在心里都是不会完全认同的，除非让你看到会打破你固有观念的更好的处理方式。影片，你是比你自己认为的更加固执的人。”  
“老师又在说些难懂的话了。”  
“影片，你缺少的是积累。”斋宫捧起影片的脸，“这双美丽的眼睛里应该映出的是更广阔的世界，而不是在腐朽的棺木中的一方天地。”  
“老师……”  
“说这些话让你兴奋了呢。”  
“唔……！”  
斋宫的手探进了影片的长裤内，试图将他的下体从狭窄的空间内释放出来。  
“我只是想要与你亲近而已，为什么就不能直白一些，非要像那些顶着艺术家名号的人一样搞这些弯弯绕绕的？”  
“这又不是乱七八糟的弯弯绕绕……”影片自知说不过他，但还是抱怨起来，“老师到底是在哪儿搞来的这些总结。面上明明看着很正经的样子，其实心里一直想着这些色色的事情吧！”  
“如果是和你做的话。”低低的声音凑近了耳边，“的确一直在想。”

斋宫过度的玩火让影片彻底暴走了。  
挑逗之后还没来得及挣扎，影片就随手抓了橄榄油随便开拓了下斋宫的后穴就径直插了进去。  
粗硬的阳物毫不留情地抵着体内的敏感点，即使在斋宫射了以后苦苦哀求也不曾减少冲刺的力度。  
快感来得太过霸道，让斋宫甚至有一种自己生来就是让人抽插的性爱玩具的错觉。  
“不行了……影片……”后方的快感总是比普通的做法来得更为频繁些，就算身体已经快要到了极限，下身仍旧会挣扎着漏出些许清夜，暗示着又一次的高潮。  
“老师，老师……”影片捏着斋宫的腰挺动着下身，“以前我做梦都想不到，老师那样高高在上的人，会像现在……这样……啊……好紧……老师，老师……”  
情人间的交媾就似令人上瘾的禁果，稍一触碰便永远无法回到过去。他们亦在那深渊中一同攀上了快乐的顶峰。

情事过后，斋宫也是累惨了，不管怎么调整姿势都有种后穴正被什么插入的错觉。影片这时自然又开始忙前忙后替他整理妥帖，拿被子把人一卷就抱着一起坐在床上看起了电视。  
“……至少给我些衣服吧。”  
“老师这样不是也很暖和吗？再说了，明明是老师自己没有带换洗的衣服来就决定留宿。”  
“是你不管会不会弄脏就直接做了吧？！”  
“开玩笑吧是老师自己想要逼我这么做的，还很开心的样子。”影片收紧了手，“反正都是老师不好。”  
“……行吧。”  
斋宫这一抱怨，影片将人搂了一会儿似乎也觉得俩人之间隔了太多东西，于是就三下五除二把自个儿也扒光了，一同挤进了被子卷儿里。  
“嘶——”肌肤相亲的感觉让斋宫觉得自己的屁股似乎又变得危险了。  
“……老师到底为什么看完live以后就直接离开了会场呢？”影片却绕回了老问题死缠烂打，“果然还是对我的live有些意见吧。”  
“因为……是……太……”  
“……？？老师我听不清啊。”  
“怎么说呢，看着你的live，就像是在回顾当时一些中二的部分一样。”  
“哈？！”  
“一种自己现在觉得不太妥当的东西被这么高调地重复了一遍。”  
斋宫在影片绝望的眼神里认真地说道：  
“真是太丢脸了。”

END


End file.
